FAQ
This section of the wiki answers some of the most frequently asked questions regarding the GTA Twiter RP community. We hope this page is able to answer some of your questions that you might have about the community, whether you're already a member or you've been thinking of joining. Please read this page before asking administrators any questions you have, because they will not answer questions that are already answered on this page. Frequently Asked Questions How do I join the GTA Twitter RP community? There is no official process you need to go through to be apart of the community. You just simply need to create an account or use an existing account for your page and say that you're in the community. You can get screenshots for your page on console or PC, it doesn't matter which platform you're on. Everyone has their own way of role-playing and you can do it in any way that makes it enjoyable for you. But it is good to be lore-friendly, this means not including real life brands or things that don't exist in the GTA universe. You're able to role-play as your own character, a business or a story mode character (as long as none of them exist on ACTIVE Twitter pages). Use your imagination and see where it takes you. How can I run for public office or vote in the community elections? The community elections for public office take place on @SASOSvote, this is where you can vote and run for office. You need to register to gain access to the posts from the account, but you're only able to have one account registered at a time. If you try to register on multiple accounts, your access to the page can be taken away and you won't be able to register again. This is done to ensure the elections are fair, and that people don't get multiple votes. Once the elections for public office are announced, you can run by messaging the account and informing them of which position you're running for. You also need to tell them if you're affiliated with a political party or not, and if any, which one that is. You will need to register by the deadline, which will be announced by the account. Voting registrations can also have deadlines. SA SOS Vote handles the main elections, however, if you're running against another member of your political party, the election could be held on a primaries account specific for that party and the members. The Republican Party holds primary elections on @RNCPrim_gta and the Democratic Party holds primary elections on @DNCprimariesGTA. How can I get my character featured on the GTA Twitter RP Wiki? You need to have an existing role-play character within the community to have a wiki page. Your character needs to be lore friendly to be featured on the wiki. The moderator will evaluate your account and character to determine whether or not you're eligible to be given a wiki page. If you want a page set up for your character, you should contact one of the wiki moderators. Chris Lopez is one of the head moderators of the GTA RP wiki and handles various requests sent to the staff. If you have any inquiries, feel free to direct message him on Twitter. He will likely be able to respond and address your issue or comment.__NOEDITSECTION__